


A Date Night to Remember

by AVVVET



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVVVET/pseuds/AVVVET
Summary: Mayari sets the mood for her busy date with her girlfriend, Bella.





	A Date Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story between two non-op trans women, please be respectful and I hope you enjoy.

Mayari was excited. She had had the day off and spent the whole day cleaning the house and preparing everything for a night with Bella. Bella was at work but she was on her way home. Mayari had set out a nice dinner, but made sure it wouldn't be too much, Bella was going to be moving around a lot tonight. 

While Mayari was putting down the final touches to the scene with dimmed lights and lit candles, she heard the door unlock. Mayari was wearing a loose dress shirt and shorts over her lingerie, fully intent on seducing her wonderful girlfriend. 

"Hi Mayari!" Bella called out to her, she knew tonight was special, and she also had worn lingerie under her suit. Mayari ran up to her and placed a kiss on her lips, gentle and sweet but with undertones of lust. 

"Hi babe. How was work?" 

"It was a bit torture, I was so excited to get home." Bella planted another kiss on her sweetheart, this time on her cheek, much more affectionate and filled with love. She felt so lucky to be with Mayari and loved to let her know it. 

"C'mon, I have dinner, and then we can have fun." And so they did, dinner was home-cooked and delicious. The mood was palpable and sexy and relaxed. 

Mayari got up from her seat and gave her love a sensual shoulder massage, loosening her up for tonight. As her massage continued, rewarded with many sensual moans, Mayari slid her hands down under Bella's suit. Bella's relaxed demeanor became much more sexually charged as Mayari searched her body and dark skin with her delicate hands. 

"Mmmmph. Oh baby I think I'm ready," Bella got up from her chair, her stare full of wanting love and desire. She kissed Mayari passionately and with a clear intention to make her girlfriend hot and bothered, ready for her cock. As Bella pressed her body against Mayari's body, her love let out a moan as the clothed dicks rubbed against each other. Bella loved her girlfriend's moans and loved to feel her against herself. 

Bella moved Mayari to the bedroom, lights low and the moonlight streaming through the window of their house. Bella guided Mayari onto the bed and impatiently opened up Mayari's shirt. Mayari's moans pushed her forward. Bella slid Mayari's shorts off of her and rubbed against her crotch, her girlfriend incredibly hard. Bella paused, only to undress herself and to tease Mayari by making her wait just that much longer. When Bella was exposed to her lingerie, Mayari leaped at her, her face buried against her bulge ready to suck her off. Mayari moved her girlfriend's panties aside and quickly started blowing her, Bella moaning in ecstacy over Mayari's skill. 

"Oh God, honey. Oh that's so good. Oh just like that. Oh, baby, I love you so much." Every sentence, desperately gasped, urged Mayari forward, emboldening her with her praise. 

Now that Bella was well prepared, she stopped. Mayari grabbed a condom she had set out earlier. Bella grabbed the lube next to her and put some on her hand, excited to prep Mayari for her. Bella gently pushed Mayari down onto the bed and began circling her lubed fingers against Mayari's well trained asshole. 

"Ahhh. Aha. Ah. Ah. Oh yeah, give me more. Ahhh." Bella obliged her and lossened up Mayari. "I think. I-I think I'm ready, oh."

"Okay baby," Bella rubbed more lube onto her dick, making her nice and slick so she could give Mayari the proper fucking she deserved. "Here I go," Bella slowly and forcefully pushed herself into Mayari, her asshole gracefully accepting her girlfriend with enough pressure to make them both moan in pleasure. 

Before they knew it, Bella had bottomed out inside Mayari, Mayari's own dick twitching and her hips gently bucking. Bella paused, waiting for Mayari to give her the go-ahead. Mayari bit her lip and nodded, encouraging Bella to slide out and back in, slowly and sensually. "Aaahhhghg!" Mayari loved this, and Bella loved to give it to her. Bella slowly but surely quickened her pace, Mayari's moans lining up with every thrust. Bella reached around and reached for purchase on Mayari's head, gripping onto her silver locks and kissed her, her lovely tongue piercing heightening her experience. Moans bounced off the walls from both of them, oh's and ah's mixing together as they became more desperate.

"I'm cumming, Mayari, I'm cumming!" Bella cried out.

"Yes yes yes yes, ahhh ah ahh ah!" Mayari was close too, and soon she sprayed all over the both of them, her cum thin and light. Bella pulled out, her condom filled with her juices. 

Mayari was shaking from her orgasm, her limbs twitching. Even still, she took the condom off and began sucking up Bella's cum. The very action arousing Bella and getting her excited again. "Is there more, honey?" Mayari asked, goading her girlfriend. 

"You bet there is, baby." Bella put on another condom and got herself ready for another round.

Bella came over and over, giving Mayari exactly what she wanted. And afterwards, they held each other close, their breathing heavy and exhausted. Mayari spoke up, her voice hoarse from all her yelling, "I love you, babe"

Bella didn't wait at all to tell Mayari the same thing. "I love you too." The feeling was real, their love was incredible, and it's great knowing that their love would last forever.


End file.
